scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Frost (Peter Pan)
TheCartoonman12's movie-spoofs of Peter Pan It appeared on YouTube on April 14th, 2018. Cast; * Peter Pan - Jack Frost of the Guardians *Wendy Darling - Lori Loud Loud House *John Darling - Lincoln Loud Loud House *Michael Darling - Linus Van Pelt Peanuts *Tinkerbell - Joy Out *Captain Hook - Dr. Terminus Dragon *Mr. Smee - Hoagy Dragon *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Wolf Sword in the Stone *Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Miguel Rivera Coco *Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Raccoon Twins Lost Boys - Rikochet and The Flea Lucha *Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Flapjack Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Tootles the Skunk Lost Boy - Kion Lion Guard *Tiger Lily - Elsa Frozen *Indian Chef - King Agnarr Frozen *Nana - Precius Nut Job *Mary Darling - Rita Loud Loud House *George Darling - Lynn Loud Sr. Loud House *Indians - Various Characters *Indian Chief's Wife - Piella Bakewell Matter of Loaf and Death *Red Haired Mermaid - Stella Angry Birds Movie *Black Haired Mermaid - Sally Nightmare Before Christmas *Yellow Haired Mermaid - Thumbelina [1994] *Other Red Haired Mermaid - Dory Nemo *Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Meechee Smallfoot *Other Black Haired Mermaid - Lucy Wilde Me 2 *Pirates - Various Villainous Characters *Singing Pirate with accordion - The Backson The Pooh *Hippopotamus - Hippopotamus Tarzan *Ape Family - Windsor Gorilla, Dab Ape, and Jake Spidermonkey Gym Partner's a Monkey *Rhinoceros - Rhinoceros Wild *Bear - Boog Season *Surprise Animal - Thumper Bug's Life *Pirate with water kettle - Henry Best Pals Hand Show *Brave and Squaw - Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Zootopia *Brave's Mother In-Law - Kitty Galore and Dogs; The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Tattooed Pirate - The Horned King Black Cauldron *Mr. Stargate - Tzekel-Khan Road to El Dorado Scenes; *Jack Frost Pan part 1 - Opening Credits [The Second Star to the Right] *Jack Frost Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Jack Frost Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Jack Frost Pan part 4 - Jack Chases His Shadow/Lori and Jack Meet *Jack Frost Pan part 5 - Lincoln and Linus Meet Jack/Joy in a Sulky Wood *Jack Frost Pan part 6 - Jack Teaches the Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' *Jack Frost Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Terminus and the Villains/Hoagy vs The Wolf *Jack Frost Pan part 8 - Captain Terminus Attacks Jack and the Darling Children *Jack Frost Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Joy Tries to Kill Lori *Jack Frost Pan part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Characters *Jack Frost Pan part 11 - Jack and Lori Meets the Mermaids/Captain Terminus Kidnaps Elsa *Jack Frost Pan part 12 - Jack Tricks Captain Terminus/Saving Elsa *Jack Frost Pan part 13 - Captain Terminus' Next Plan *Jack Frost Pan part 14 - What Makes the Red Man Red *Jack Frost Pan part 15 - Joy Helps Captain Terminus *Jack Frost Pan part 16 - Big Chief Jack/'I Had a Mother Once' *Jack Frost Pan part 17 - Your Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Terminus *Jack Frost Pan part 18 - The Elegant Captain Terminus/A Bomb *Jack Frost Pan part 19 - Jack Cares for Joy *Jack Frost Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Jack Frost Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Terminus is a Codfish *Jack Frost Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Jack Frost Pan part 23 - End Credits Movie used; * Peter Pan 1953 Clips from Movies and Shows; *The Loud House *The Loud House 2014 *The Peanuts Series *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2; Nutty by Nature *Rise of the Guardians *Inside Out *Riley's First Date *The Little Drummer Boy *Beauty and The Beast *The Angry Birds Movie *Pete's Dragon *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie; Sponge Out a Water *Wander Over Yonder *The LEGO Batman Movie *Trick Or Webkinz; The New Webkinz Halloween Special *The Boxtrolls *Gay Purr-ee *Alice in Wonderland *Winnie The Pooh *The Sword in the Stone *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Robin Hood *The Lego Movie *Coco *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Mucha Lucha *The Lion Guard; Return of the Roar *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Rudolph and the Island of Misfit Toys *Mucha Lucha; The Return of El Malefico *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and The Island of Misfit Toys *The Lion Guard *Tarzan *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Wild *Open Season *A Bug's Life *The Lorax 2012 *Wreck-It Ralph *The Incredibles *Hotel Transylvania 2 *VeggieTales *The Muppets *Annoying Orange *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *The Simpsons *Frozen *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Thumbelina 1994 *Finding Nemo *Smallfoot *Despicable Me 2 *Finding Dory *Despicable Me 3 *Frozen Fever *The Best Pals Hand Show *Family Guy *Sherlock Gnomes *Home *6teen *Rock Dog *The Country Bears *Early Man *A Matter of Loaf and Death *Tom and Jerry; The Movie *Fish Hooks *Rio 2 *Zootopia *Cats and Dog; The Revenge of Kitty Galore *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Smurfs; The Lost Village *Pocahontas *Ed Edd n Eddy *Toy Story 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Captain Underpants; The First Epic Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Muppet Movie *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *Flushed Away *Pinocchio *Ice Age; Continental Drift *The Black Cauldron *Shrek *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Aladdin *The Lion King *A Christmas is Here Again *Darkwing Duck *The Road to El Dorado *Home Alone 2; Lost in New York *The Secret Life of Pets *The Prince of Egypt *The Good Dinosaurs *Hoodwinked Gallery Jack-Frost-rise-of-the-guardians-34249232-394-500.jpg Lori-about-web.jpg LincolnSmile.jpg Linus-van-pelt-charlie-browns-all-stars-46.9.jpg Joy.png Pete-s-Dragon-petes-dragon-16358137-853-480.jpg 2455-14808.gif The Wolf The Sword in the Stone.png Miguel Rivera Coco.png Rudolph 178.jpg Make a Mini Mucha Movie Contest Winner hqdefault.jpeg Flapjack.png Kion.jpg Bandicam 2019-11-27 15-45-01-756.jpg Agnarr.png Precius nb2.png The Loud House Rita.png Lynn Loud Sr.png Piella2.png Stellacrossarm.png Sally KH.png V10.jpg Dory-finding-dory-6.61.jpg Meechee.png 20170903 000234.jpg Backson.png Hippotomaus-tarzan.jpg Windsor Gorilla.png Dad Ape.png Jake Spidermonkey.png The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg Boog.png Thumper.jpg Best Pals Hand Toons; The Return of Tuck - Tuch's Death maxresdefault.jpg Nick Wilde Zootopia.png Judy Hopps render.png Kitty galore10.jpg Horned King transparent-0.png Tzekel-Kan Evil Grin.jpg Category:TheCartoonMan14 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs